


The Best Thing That I've Ever Had, For Real

by heartofthesunrise



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthesunrise/pseuds/heartofthesunrise
Summary: Fill for the prompt Dancing AU on my Bandom Bingo 2017 card. For Trojie, who plied me with compliments and encouragement.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/gifts).



In which Ray is a dancer and Gerard is a set designer and they're very much in love. 


End file.
